The present invention pertains to a watch adapted for use as a compass in addition to indicating time, and to a method for use of the watch-compass to identify the North direction.
Regarding the actual state of the technique for watches, it is well known that there exists in commerce watches capable to maintain in addition to the local hour and date, also the hours and dates pertinent to other time zones and to keep many other functions. For usual navigation practice, the orientation is given by the magnetic or gyro compass and each necessitate a periodical check. In yachting navigation only the magnetic compass is mostly used, and it must be compensated for the deflecting effect of iron on board. This compensation operation is not simple and cannot be carried out in general by yachtsmen, not enough experienced for that; moreover that compensation must be checked often and adjusted because it is subject to change. Also in yachting navigation, the North direction, i.e. the orientation necessary to direct the boat when the coast is not in view, is generally a dangerously uncertain datum; yachtsmen cannot then accomplish with quiet mind short crossings of waters out of view of the coasts.
The proposed watch of the present invention provides on the contrary, sure indicators of direction. In professional navigation, this watch can be used as a new and continuous indicator of the astronomical azimuth A useful for the periodical checking of a compass. The orientation relative to the North direction can be also useful in zones of cities not well known to the user, and also in the woods, deserts, or ice covered areas.